


Revelation

by Day_Break



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence (duh), Gally is my most problematic fave, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_Break/pseuds/Day_Break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas does something risky (what else is new?) and it puts Gally on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I'm posting on here, woohoo! I'm Day, and my friend Pale and I run therareshipcollectors tumblr (you should totally follow us if you don't already, we're pretty cool trash) *end of shameless plug*. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

_Faster, keep running, don’t stop, can’t stop_ Thomas chanted to himself as he made his way back to The Glade. He had given up on jogging long ago, and had been moving at a dead sprint longer than he would have thought was possible. He didn’t have much of a choice; he spent far too long exploring, and by the time he finally came to his senses, the shadows of the maze had become long, much too long for comfort.

He was nearing the final stretch when he felt it; the shaking of the giant walls, the rush of air flying through the corridors. _I’m out of time_ Thomas thought, and forced his shaking legs to go even faster, carrying him closer and closer to his only safe haven.

By the time he rounded the corner, the walls were already halfway closed, and as he blasted towards the green of The Glade, Thomas pushed any doubt, any pain, any weakness, out of his mind; he couldn’t afford to be slowed down by his thoughts. The area immediately inside the walls was empty. Thomas wasn’t surprised; he hadn’t told anyone he was leaving.

He felt the closing wall briefly brush the back of his shoe as he finally, miraculously, stumbled into The Glade.

“HEY!” Thomas heard a voice roar, just before he was thrown to the ground.

“Are you crazy?” Gally shouted, kneeling down to get into Thomas’s face. “What the hell is wrong with you? You, of all people, should know better than to push your luck with that maze. You’re gonna get yourself killed!”

“Gally, I’m sorry, I just-”

“I don’t wanna hear it. Dammit, Thomas, all you ever do is think about yourself. What about the rest of us, huh?” Gally grabbed Thomas by the shirt and slammed him against the inner wall. “Not everyone here is willing to risk a suicide mission just to bring back one selfish shank like you. What am I supposed to do if you don’t come back? How am I supposed to deal with that? I CAN’T LOSE YOU.”

Thomas stared at Gally, completely shocked. The other Glader seemed just as surprised, and quickly let go of Thomas, dropping him to the ground.

“Gally, hey, wait a minute.” Thomas grabbed at Gally’s shoulder as he turned away. Gally jumped, and quickly jerked himself away from Thomas.

“No. Forget I ever said anything. Do what you want.”

Thomas stared after Gally as he stalked into the woods. As soon as reached the tree-line, Gally collapsed against the trunk of a tree, pounding his head back against the bark.

* * *

 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid_ Gally scolded himself as he marched away from Thomas, struggling to maintain his composure. He always managed to screw things up somehow, and this time had been no different.

It had taken most of the day for Gally to realize that he hadn’t seen Thomas once, and he was immediately in a near panic. He knew that stupid shank, knew that Thomas would be the one to be dumb enough to trek into the maze without telling anyone. Gally knew that Thomas thought it saved everyone the trouble of worrying about him; that they wouldn’t miss him if they didn’t realize he was gone, and maybe it did, for the others, who knows, but for Gally, all it did was add to the already suffocating stress he experienced in this god forsaken place. If no one knew when Thomas left, then no one could be sure when he would get back, or if he would at all. Gally was an expert at masking his feelings, however, so even when he realized that Thomas was gone, he was able to go about his business as usual, and even halfway convince himself that it wasn’t important, of course he would come back, he had to.

All his rationale flew out the window when he felt the jolt of the maze starting to change, heard the wind pushing through towards the Glade.

The maze was closing, and Thomas was nowhere to be found.

Gally started rushing towards the walls, not sure what he would do once he got there. He didn’t have to consider it for too long though, as Thomas stumbled through the walls (nearly getting crushed) just as Gally reached them. Gally didn’t think he had ever been so relieved, or so angry, in all his life.

“HEY!” Gally didn’t even realize what he was doing until Thomas was on the ground. Honestly, he was a little surprised he didn’t punch him.

After that, everything fell apart. Gally was just so mad, seething really, and he was having trouble even seeing straight, let alone thinking about what came out of his mouth. _I just wanted him to understand. He’s not the only person in this place. I should have just knocked him around and let it be._

Gally was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice that someone was approaching him. _Thomas. Great, he's the last person I need near me right now._

"What do you want, shank?" Gally spat.

 Thomas ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I thought, that, maybe we could talk"

 "What's there to talk about?"

 "Wh- you can't be serious. Jesus, Gally, what do you think?" Thomas sighed, and Gally tensed as he sat down next to him. "Look, I- I'm sorry if I scared you."

Gally scoffed defeatedly. "Dammit, Thomas, all you ever do is scare me. If you're not asking dangerous questions, you're doing something that puts everyone here at risk, including yourself. I don't know what to do with you."

 "Gally, you know, you don't have to make me your problem."

 "You know what? _That's_ your problem. You think that just because you tell people not to worry they're not going to. That's not how it works."

 "How what works?" Thomas asked.

Gally glared at him, before squeezing his eyes shut and pounding his head against the tree again. "Loving someone."


End file.
